nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Asako Zairyoo
Asako Zairyoo (材慮尾 朝子 Zairyoo Asako) is a talented magician runearian and the surrogate daughter of Tenshi Megami. General Information Personality Abilities ;Create illusions and wizard magic Character Basis Name Her name, Asako (朝子) is the Japanese word for "morning child". Her last name, Zairyoo (材慮尾) contains the kanji for "talent", "thought" and "lower mountain" respectively. Design Asako's personality and being a magician is based on Patchouli Knowledge, from the Touhou Project. Both wear similar purple colors and are friends with a character who lives in a mansion. Also like Patchouli, Asako has an assistant who can control books. Background Information Asako was a young prodigy wizard and learned magical concepts with rapid speed and exhibited an incredible power that few could even hope to wield, all before reaching adulthood. With such natural proficiency and brilliance, the gods saw her as a potentially valuable asset for the future of Kuusou no Sekai. To ensure she stayed protected until adulthood, she was assigned a guardian angel: Tenshi Megami. Although Tenshi was a new guardian angel and frequently made questionable decisions while raising Asako, she was successful in bringing her to adulthood. Before the events of Night Creatures in a Mansion, Tenshi asked Asako for a massive favor. Tenshi had recently been assigned to the task of protecting another prodigy. In addition, she was assigned a secondary mission shortly afterwards to watch over a “highly dangerous” prisoner in Totte Mitsumete’s mansion. Tenshi wretched over the idea of having to do both at the same time, so she begged Asako to look after her child until the prisoner was released from the mansion. Asako agreed, confident that there was no way the child could undergo any harm. Her home is under an impenetrable magic lock that can only be unlocked by her; the lock was designed to protect spells she invented not meant for the rest of Kuusou no Sekai. The child would be safe in the home, and Asako would only take her out when it was absolutely necessary. It seemed low risk enough to manage. Asako never would’ve imagined that the child herself would be a problem. For several months Asako watched over the seemingly well behaved child, and even left her alone in the house on multiple occasions. The last of these occasions resulted in a decade-long turmoil for Asako. Upon returning from one of her absences, the child mysteriously disappeared. Not only that; her enormous collection of spellbooks completely vanished with her. Asako’s favorite “Book of Illusion”, the only book she constantly keeps by her side, was the only spellbook left. Everything else was gone, including tomes containing the most dangerous magic known to Kuusou no Sekai. Asako panicked, having no lead on where the child or the books disappeared to. In a moment of desperation, Asako cast an illusion over a dolphin girl named Iruka to make her look like the missing child to Tenshi. She couldn’t afford to search out the child or her missing tomes; all of her effort had to go into deceiving Tenshi. Role Distant Secluded Blizzard Mirage of Venerable Fortunes It's revealed that after Asako was defeated in Distant Secluded Blizzard, her illusions were broken and Tenshi found out that Asako had been lying to her and that Iruka was an impostor posing as the missing child. Tenshi and Asako have not talked since. Asako vowed to find the missing child and on her searches she met Honoka Kakidasa, a youkai born from Asako's stolen magic books. Honoka told her that the child apparently stole the books, but only needed one which happens to be the most destructive taboo magic Asako ever created, the book of void. Shortly after, Miyu Keika and the deity Karen Fujimoto needed to find an incredibly strong magician that could induce amnesia for her Mirage Park. Asako and Honoka only accepted because Mu Kaede Zhoaku promised that she would help them find the lost child. Asako is also assisting Karen with her revolution at the Mirage Park, however she's not her follower. But she fights Miko, Ritsuka and Totte together with her familiar Honoka; believing that if she helps Karen with her plan, she'll find the missing child. Asako is helping the Mirage Park staff using her illusions. Using mirages, she made the entire establishment look much more festive and welcoming than it actually was. However, in the end it turns out that the child was dead all along, murdered by Mu shortly after the events of Night Creatures in a Mansion just for the sake of stealing Asako's book of void. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Distant Secluded Blizzard Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Female Characters Category:Extra Stage Bosses